Mine
by hermionesmydawg
Summary: In the past she has had to seduce men undercover, but never with her boyfriend watching and covering her back. The weird part about all of it was that Deeks seemed completely unfazed by the events at the club where they were undercover. His indifference was starting to bother her more and more the longer he remained silent. (Kensi/Deeks PWP)


**Wow, I've had a lot of people asking for dirty stories lately. Hopefully I can rise to the occasion. ;)**

 **I still don't own anything, and that's probably a good thing. I'm a little twisted. This is not a funny smut, like my usual. I definitely find writing those to be easier. :D**

* * *

Goosebumps rose all over her body as she stood naked in her bathroom, roughly scraping a towel against her wet body. The scratch of her bath sheet wasn't enough to erase the memories that were haunting her - smooth lips against her own, rough hands massaging her ass, and the unmistakeable sign of arousal pressed against her hip. Kensi hated it but her body had responded on it's own accord, allowing wet heat and need to flow through it despite her heart and mind fighting what was happening.

Even though she was undercover and played her part of the assignment to perfection, she still felt guilty. In the past she has had to seduce men undercover, but never with her boyfriend watching and covering her back. The weird part about all of this was that Deeks seemed completely unfazed by the events at the club where they were undercover. She knew that if the positions had been reversed, she would have stayed calm under pressure but had a hard time controlling her emotions after the fact. He, on the other hand, didn't even utter a word about it their entire ride home. His indifference was starting to bother her more and more the longer he remained silent.

Sliding open the door to her bedroom, Kensi slinked out quietly and approached the bed without stopping to put on pajamas. If she and Deeks ended up arguing, she'd get up and get dressed then, but she found that he usually paid better attention to her when she was naked. He'd explained it as having his mind clearer that way - if she was wearing clothes, he had the distraction of trying to picture her naked again. That had earned him a shoulder punch and a laugh. The memory of that night made her happy, and gave her the strength she would need to confront him tonight.

"Hey," she said softly, kneeling on the comforter of the bed.

Deeks was lying with a cream sheet pulled just above the waist of his boxer shorts, and seemed startled when she joined him on the bed. He blinked his eyes and set his phone on the nightstand next to his gun before rolling onto his side to face her. "There's my girl," he murmured. "You feel better?"

Kensi shrugged. "Somewhat."

His eyes scanned her body and face. He opened his mouth to say something, but closed it just as quickly. The tension in the air was thick, full of unspoken words from both of them. They haven't had a moment like this since the days before they agreed to quit playing games with each other and just be honest at all times. Even with as close as they were now, it wasn't always easy to open up. She knew what was on her mind, and could only hope for what was on his.

Deeks tried to break the silence first, pulling the sheet back and motioning for her to join him. "Come here."

She bit her lip and crawled over to him, but chose to straddle him instead of snuggling. His eyebrows rose up as he watched her push him flat on his back and climb atop him, resting her ass on the bare skin of his belly. He may have been content to let whatever was going on between them be ignored for the night, but she wasn't. Her body and emotions were fighting each other, and she needed her lover to help settle her back down. "You're being weird," she said, running a finger through the mess of blond hair on his forehead.

"So what else is new," he joked weakly, tracing his fingers along her ankles.

"It's like you don't even care that another man had his hands all over me tonight. Holding me, kissing me."

He gritted his teeth. "That's not true."

Kensi shook her head. "You were completely indifferent to what was going on. I swear, you cared more about this a few years ago, before we were even together."

"Kensi..." He warned as his fingers gripped her legs but she continued.

"You weren't even jealous when I was undercover with Callen. You never asked what happened, if I had to kiss him or what we wore when we shared a bed together for a night."

His eyes darkened. "Do I have a reason to be jealous?"

"No," she said defensively. "But at least jealousy is some sort of emotion. It shows that you care."

"Why are you pushing this?" Deeks asked quietly. "You know damn well that I care."

It drove her crazy that he wouldn't just offer up his feelings, that she had to force him to show his hand. Despite their intimate stance, he still felt a million miles away from her. He was hiding something; his eyes told her as much. She placed her hands firmly on his chest, almost digging her nails into the skin. "Show me."

He narrowed his eyes. "What are you asking, exactly?"

"Show me that you care." She flattened her chest against his and wrapped her fingers behind his neck, ghosting a kiss over his lips. "That you hated watching me do this to someone else. What you felt when you saw him run his hands up my thighs and squeeze my ass."

"Stop," he hissed, squeezing his eyes shut.

She shouldn't push him like this, but she knew he was restraining himself and didn't know why. Tonight was the first time she realized that she needed to see the possessive side of Deeks. She needed him to be as desperate to keep her as she was to get away from the man that wasn't him. At this point she was just desperate for _anything_ from him. Grabbing one of his hands from her leg, she placed it on her breast and squeezed. "What if he had done this?"

Deeks exhaled shakily and squeezed his lips tight. She scowled and guided his hand down her body, resting it between her legs. "What about this? What would you have done if he'd slipped a finger in my-"

A low growl escaped from Deeks' throat as he snatched his hand away and flipped her on her back, pinning her beneath him. The sudden movement startled her speechless, but she knew she had broken through his walls when she saw the fire in his eyes. "I would have killed him," he said coolly, his voice a sharp contrast to his expression. "Is that what you wanted?"

 _There he is_ , she thought as a proud smirk crept across her face. She didn't know what it said about either one of them, that he was so fiercely protective of her or that she was in love with his response. Maybe it was fucked up but it turned her on and made her a little crazy with need. "Tell me why. Why would you kill him?"

Swallowing hard, Deeks held her stare and grasped her wrists. "Because nobody can touch you but me." He appeared almost afraid to say the words coming out of his mouth, like he would scare her away. "You belong to _me_."

"I'm yours," she purred, relaxing her body underneath his.

The fear left his face after she softened, like he was finally understanding what she was after this whole time. Now his eyes were flashing with the intensity she had been practically begging for. His apprehension made sense if she thought about it - she's a strong, independent woman who doesn't tolerate sexist behavior from men. But Deeks was constantly having to learn how she worked, and that was part of the excitement of their relationship. Having a man, _her man_ , need her to be his and his only wasn't sexist. It was sexy.

He loosened his grip on her but still held her in place, dipping his face down to hers until their mouths were almost touching. "My lips," he whispered, flicking his tongue against her lips. She opened her mouth, inviting him in, but he chose to tease her by gently sucking her bottom lip between his teeth. His mouth left hers, moving slowly down her chin till he reached the dip of her collarbone. He dragged his tongue up her neck, the four day scruff on his face scratching her and sending tingles down to her toes.

Uncurling his fingers from her wrists, he wrapped them around her small waist and inched his tongue down her body. The tingling didn't let up and Kensi subconsciously wiggled her toes to keep herself loose as his lips trailed the valley of her breasts, peppering the soft skin with kisses. This time when he spoke, his voice had more authority. "My tits," he said, lazily swirling his tongue around a pert nipple. His slow machinations relaxed her, so when he clamped his teeth and sucked at her she jerked and whimpered.

"You know what's fascinating?" Deeks asked, turning his attention to her other nipple as she tried not to squirm below him. He began his calculated route again, even slower this time as he murmured against her skin. "If anyone else dared to claim you, you would punch them in the face. Or worse." His warm breath against her cool skin was driving her even madder than the torturous path of his tongue and teeth.

"But when I say it," he continued, kissing her ribs and belly as his hands drifted lower on her body. "You like it, don't you?"

She boldly looked him in the eyes and licked her lips. "I do."

"Trust is a funny thing," he said so quietly against the curve of her hipbone that she could barely hear him. Her own heart pounding in her ears wasn't doing her hearing any favors already. It amazed her that after months of being together almost every night, he could still have the same mind-altering affect on her.

His fingers traced her curves, from the dip of her navel to her hips and the baby fine hairs of her upper thighs, while his lips followed the same pattern on the opposite side of her body. At some point they'd have to meet in the middle. He knew that she both loved and hated being teased, but she swore that was always his favorite part. This night she'd needed him to need and worship her, and that was exactly what he was doing.

"My pussy," he hummed proudly, like he was about to feast on his prize. Kensi stifled a laugh that turned into a snort as soon as he flicked his tongue directly on her clit.

She shuddered and squirmed as he teased her repeatedly, never giving her the satisfaction of his mouth's undivided attention. The sad frustration she felt after her assignment was dissipating, quickly being replaced by a much more enjoyable type of frustration. All memories of the unfamiliar hands were almost forgotten. The only hands she felt now belonged to Deeks. She sighed as his mouth moved to the crook of her thigh and his wonderfully wicked fingers danced over the inviting folds of her pussy.

In a way, Kensi had probably let herself get too relaxed, allowing her body to become a pliable tool for her partner's work. She was actually caught off guard when he pushed one of her knees towards her chest and latched his teeth onto her butt cheek, causing her to literally squeak and lift her body off the mattress. He took her movement as an opportunity to slide two fingers inside of her. She was wet and ready and eager, moaning in delight for him to hear. Kissing her bite mark softly, he growled against her thigh as he slowly slid his fingers deeper. "My ass."

"Yes," she gasped, more as a response to his amazing hands than his ownership of her backside. If he wanted all of her though, he could have it.

"What else is mine?" Deeks asked.

Kensi blinked her eyes. It was awfully hard to carry on a conversation when she could literally feel herself tensing more and more with every curl of his fingers. "Everything?"

"Overly general answers are cheating," he answered with a small smile. Rising to his knees, he hovered over her again. He placed a kiss to the left of her sternum, directly over her heart. "Tonight was rough on you, on us. I'm sorry I tried to ignore it."

She nodded slowly, focusing her eyes on his face. There was a certain intensity in his expression that she found fascinating and more than a little hot. He wore so many different faces at different times that she wondered if she would ever get a chance to really know all of them. A tiny voice in her head occasionally questioned if they were all genuine, but thankfully it wasn't speaking to her at that point in time.

Her hands roamed up his thighs and chest as his mouth worked its way back up to her neck. "I'm going to make you forget all about it," he spoke slowly and deliberately, inserting another finger and circling her clit with his thumb. She squeezed her eyes tight as she felt her muscles constricting and a sweet pressure starting to build. "I won't let anybody near you ever again."

It was a lie, of course, but a lie she wanted to hear nonetheless. He kissed her fiercely, slipping his arm between her back and the bed so he could hold her. "Tell me I'm the only one who can kiss you," he mumbled as he tore his lips away.

Kensi didn't respond immediately and he withdrew one finger and raised his thumb, causing her to groan. "You're the only man who can kiss me," she breathed.

His beard scratched her cheek as she felt a small smirk spread across his face. "I'm the only one who can fuck you," he said, his hot breath and gravelly voice touching her down to her core. That damn smirk stayed on his face but she was totally fine with it because at least he was rubbing his thumb again. She rolled her hips against his hand, silently asking for more. The arm he had wrapped around her back slid lower and lifted her ass slightly, allowing his absent finger to skirt in between her butt cheeks. "Say it," he ordered.

"Jesus," she muttered as his fingers played a battle of nerve endings with her body, causing her eyelids to flutter uncontrollably. The sensations were all melding together and she was starting to lose the little bit of control she had been keeping ahold of.

"Wrong answer." Slowly he pressed his finger against her tight hole, watching face her closely.

A soft whimper escaped her lips, but it definitely wasn't out of displeasure. She rolled her hips against his hand again, urging him deeper, and forced her voice to work. "You're the only one who can fuck me."

Deeks kissed her again softly, smiling against her lips as he quickened the pace of his fingers. "I'm the only one who can make you come." She shuddered and kissed him back, moaning into his mouth. Her nails dug into his upper thigh but he never voiced a complaint. "You don't have to tell me, Kens. Just show me."

Against her control, she felt her hips rise off the bed and warmth spreading through her extremities. She came with a gasp, biting his bottom lip as a multitude of sensations flooded her senses. He held her tightly, gradually reducing his attention to all parts of her body until her ass settled back onto the soft bed.

Kensi sighed happily. "You're forgiven," she said weakly.

"You good?" Deeks freed his arm and sat back on his heels between her legs, softly massaging her calves as he waited for her to respond.

"Good now, yes," she said, just as she started to shiver. She extended her arms and slipped her fingers in the waistband of his boxers, tugging them down to his knees. Licking her lips, she eyed his naked, hard, and extremely ready body. "I'm a little cold, though."

He smiled and tugged at the comforter below them until he had enough to drape over his back, settling himself on top of her. He pursed his lips and ran his fingers through her hair. "You know all of that...it goes both ways, right?"

"I know." Wrapping her legs around his waist and a hand around his cock, she smiled blissfully up at him. "Let me show you."

* * *

 **A/N: I may or may not be trying to slowly ease you guys in to something that could be seen as a sequel to my drabble Taboo. Maybe.**


End file.
